Luke's Everything
by JavaPoodle
Summary: What if Lorelai wasn't the only one to pour out her soul at K.C.'s in  the episode Lorelai? Lorelai?   JavaJunkie!


A/N: My first posted Gilmore girls fanfic, I hope everyone likes it. Constructive crit. is always welcome! Now about this fic: What if Lorelai wasn't the only one to pour out her soul at K.C.'s in "Lorelai? Lorelai?" JavaJunkie! Oneshot (maybe?)

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, or the characters, or the songs, just the idea and writing of this fanfiction. By the way, the song "Everything" is by Michael Buble.

* * *

Luke's Everything 

"_I will always love you..."_

God, he hoped it was true. Their blue eyes locked as she sang that last line to him. To _him._ He knew she must be drunk, but he still couldn't help but hope it wasn't just a drunken serenade. There she was, possibly pouring out her soul, and here they were, at song's end, staring at each other. He had to do something...She'd just told him that she would always love him; he had to do the same, express how he felt. He was never _that _kind of guy, though, and he didn't know what he could possibly do.

Then it hit him. As Lorelai stumbled shyly off the stage, a memory rushed at Luke and with it, strung along an idea.

_Lane had the day off, Caesar had left already, Rory was at Yale, and Lorelai was helping Luke close up the diner. She had put the radio on and bounced to the music as she put the chairs on top of the tables._

"_Awe, this song is so sweet," She called out as a song she knew came on. Luke was in the kitchen cleaning the stove top. _

"_I guess," he grunted in acknowledgment. She smiled; she loved the lyrics in the song._

"_I'll bet this is exactly how you feel about me, right Luke? Sing it! Express your feelings!" She said flinging her arms open dramatically._

"_One," Luke said exiting the kitchen, rag in hand, "it's not really my type of song. Two, I don't need a song to tell you how much you mean to me." He began to wipe the counter._

_A smiled played at Lorelai's lips as she asked, "And how much is that?"_

_Luke looked at her and smirked, "You're everything."_

That was a year ago. A year ago where he would have never imagined being where he was today, doing what he was about to do. He wouldn't do this for anyone else. Luke wasn't that romantic serenading type. Just this once, just for her, he would be that type. Then, maybe, just maybe, they could be together again. But now was not the time to be thinking about that, the music was starting.

Lorelai looked up when she heard a familiar tune and saw Luke nervously center himself on stage. The two locked eyes once again and a smile pulled at the corners of Lorelai's mouth as she whispered to herself, "_No way..."_

His eyes smiled back at her as he sang:

"You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And You're the perfect thing to see.

And you play your card, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
Cause you're my everything.  
yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La ..."

His eyes didn't leave Lorelai through the whole song. It was only now that he noticed that the whole bar was silent and everyone had turned to watch him. After all, it wasn't everyday you'd see Luke Danes, the grumpy diner owner, sing karaoke. It wasn't EVER you hear him sing at all. Luke Danes can _sing_ (and he wasn't too shabby); who knew? Luke himself couldn't have guessed.

Luke found himself fleeing from K.C.'s and heading towards refuge. He didn't go into the diner though, he sat on the step outside with his head in his hands. There, in the dark, he sat, feeling idiotic. He wished he had drank more so that maybe he'd feel less foolish. Luke took off his cap, ran his hand through his hair, and re-adjusted his hat as he put it back on his head.

He knew it was coming, but he still shifted nervously when he heard her heels click and clack against the concrete as she walked towards him. Mixes of confusing emotions coursed through both of them. Luke didn't look up at her when he heard the clicking and clacking stop. It was only when Lorelai spoke that he lifted his head from his hands.

"Did you m-mean it?" Her voice was uncertain.

"Do you think I'd have done it if I hadn't meant it?" He stood and took a step towards her, "Did you? Uh, I mean, did you mean what, erm, you s-sang?"

She paused, as if unsure to tell the truth or not, and then exhaled slowly, "Do you think I'd have done it if I hadn't meant it?"

And in the blink of an eye they were in each other's arms, clinging to each other like if they didn't the other would disappear. Lorelai buried her head in Luke's shoulder and whispered, "I missed you." Luke kissed the top of her head, then loosened his arms around her to lift her head up. Her eyes glistened with water and traces of hope. He gently brought her face to his for a perfect sweet kiss. He pulled back to breath only to have Lorelai's lips crash into his five seconds later. Moments later, they surfaced for air, both breathing heavily.

"I...uh, should...um, R-Rory's waiting for me b-back there," Lorelai gestured towards K.C.'s.

Luke cleared his throat and took a step backwards, "Yeah, you-you should get back to Rory. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," She smiled and nodded in promise. Lorelai turned to walk away but stopped to come back and give Luke a peck on the mouth before retreating to the bar.

Luke found himself standing alone, just staring at the spot Lorelai had be ten minutes before. Questions ran through his mind. What did this mean? What would happen next? Luke hoped to God that Lorelai wouldn't wake up tomorrow morning and regret what had happened. He wanted to talk to her now but knew he had to wait. He could wait, he _would _wait, he had waited and waited for Lorelai again and again; he decided, before finally going inside, that he could wait for her forever (if she needed him to). After all, Lorelai was, is, and always would be, Luke's world, Luke's universe, Luke's life, Luke's everything.

* * *

And that's it! I know it's pretty short. Review please? It's my first one so I need opinions! Also, maybe if I get enough reviews and enough people like it, I could write another chapter (or two). Tell me what you think!

JavaPoodle


End file.
